Nobody Said It Was Easy
by Jjimene5
Summary: Plot: High school is a world full of drama, hatred, and bullying. William McKinley is a perfect example of this. Follow along as the characters from Glee face their own problems of a variety of bullying. [a/n: I wrote this for school so yeah! :p Not all of the things that the characters do will fit their character, and my RP friends helped me so yay!]


**Nobody Said It Was Easy**

_**A Play by Jamie Jimenez**_

_**with the help of a few Gleeks**_

**Characters: **

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own nor have I created any of these characters. All credit is given to the hit Fox show, Glee, and their original creators.)**_

**Blaine Anderson**- Has been bullied before in many different schools because of his sexual orientation (homosexual), but has learned to deal with it through _courage_. Has just transferred to McKinley from Dalton Academy so he can help Kurt with his own bullying issues at his high school.

** Kurt Hummel**- Is openly gay with a wide fashion sense and his flamboyant attitude. Which results in his bullying, and being in glee club certainly doesn't help. But the death of his mom taught him not to take life for granted and be who you are. Even if that means getting slushied on the reg, he at least has a few close friends to help clean him up. All while harboring a crush on the new hunky transfer from Dalton who's made it his goal to defend his honor.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Is soft spoken and doesn't really get her point across but that doesn't stop her from letting her boyfriend Mike know he's a star and he's going places with his dance. But it's hard to be taken seriously when you get noodles thrown in your face cause you're Asian.

**Mike Chang**- Asian. His parents push him to work very hard and think that his talent of dancing is rather stupid. They often insult him.

**Mr. Chang (Bully)-** Mike's dad, mean. Doesn't like the idea of his son dancing.

**Lucy Quinn Fabray (Bully)**- She's a narcissistic teen dream with a burning hate for competition. That competition being Rachel Berry and her big nose. Quinn is self conscious because she thrives to be the best. But when she feels threatened, she lashes out on Rachel and uses her as an emotional punching bag.

** Finn Hudson (Bully)**- He's very tall and is basically a tree. He can beat people up because he feels powerful and just acts mean to people cause he's Finn.

** Rachel Berry**- A very talented girl who tries to get along with everyone, but often fails because of her constant enthusiasm in every little thing she does. She's very will-driven and tries hard in everything, but a lot of people don't like her. Especially the popular people. Her nose is weird.

** Jesse St. James**- Can often be arrogant, but has a deep love for Rachel. He knows her potential and knows that she'll go far in life. He doesn't care about the nose.

** Santana Lopez**- Is a hot person who lives in Lima Heights Adjacent. Quinn's friend who likes to make Rachel feel as bad as she can about herself as well.

**Noah Puckerman (Bully)**- He's mean. Mohawk. Homophobic.

**Plot: **High school is a world full of drama, hatred, and bullying. William McKinley is a perfect example of this. Follow along as the characters from _Glee_ face their own problems of a variety of bullying.

**Scene One**

(Cyberbullying)

_(Characters: Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Jesse)_

_(Props: 2 phones, 3 laptops)_

_(Set: Four "rooms" separated by 3 walls on the stage)_

Rachel: *opens her laptop and goes on Facebook, logs in*

Quinn: *trolls over to Rachel's page* The only talent you have is balancing yourself up right with that huge nose. *writes on le wall*

Rachel.: *frowns as she sees the post, then comments* Excuse me?

Santana: *comments on le post* Hobbit probably had plastic surgery on that thing

Quinn: *giggles and feels better about herself before commenting again* You can't read with that large beak in the way? *likes Santana's comment*

Rachel.: *comments* My nose isn't that big...

Quinn: *comments* Manhands, your nose is big enough to have it's own zipcode. I'd ask if you've looked in the mirror lately, but knowing you, you probably shattered all the glass within singing distance with your terrible voice.

Rachel: *tears start forming in her eyes and she sniffles, trying to just ignore them*

Quinn: *grins maliciously* Hopefully that knocked her down a few pegs.

Jesse: *calls Rachel*

Rachel: *sniffles and answers* H-hello?

Jesse: *hearing the tone of her voice he instantly gets worried* Rachel, are you ok?

Rachel: *replies , trying to hide the fact that she's crying but failing* Yes.. kinda .. um not really *her voice shakes as she speaks*

Jesse: *can tell she is crying* Rachel..what happened?

Rachel: Everyone on Facebook.. th-they hate me *sniffle*

Jesse: Look whatever they are saying just ignore, you can't let them get to you.

Quinn Fabray: *tags Rachel in le post* You don't have big talent, just a big nose.

Rachel.: *uses her sleeve to wipe her tears and speaks into the phone* I'm trying to ignore them... but I *sees Quinn's post* I can't *starts crying harder*

Jesse: I'm heading over to your house, but please just turn off your computer and ignore them.

Rachel: *hangs up and lies down on her bed, waiting*

Jesse: *puts his phone away before he soon heads over to Rachel's house and after a bit he soon arrives at her house and knocks on her door*

Rachel.: *answers the door* Hi. *looks down, trying to keep him from seeing her nose*

Jesse: *smiles a bit at her* Hey *moves his hand under her chin so she was looking at him* How are you feeling?

Rachel: Lovely.. just lovely. *says in a sarcastic tone of voice, while she sighs depressingly*

Jesse: *rolls his eyes as he engulfs her in a hug*

Rachel: *hugs him back, inhaling his familiar scent and mutters* So what should I do now..?

Jesse St. James: *kisses the top of her head* Just stay away from the computer or just mainly Facebook but if you do you just need to ignore them. Cause if they know they are getting to you it only fuels them to continue.

Rachel.: *nods slowly, and looks up at him* Thank you for the advice. You're amazing, but wait.. what if it gets _really_ bad?

Jesse St. James: Your welcome and I'm sure it won't get worse but if it does you should tell someone like an adult so they can help. But no matter what just ignore them as they are just who don't have anything better to do if they are doing this.

Rachel.: *smiles softly as she pulls him into another embrace, before softly kissing him*

_Light dims, into darkness._

**END SCENE. **

**Scene Two**

(Parental and racial bullying)

_(Characters: Mr. Chang, Mike, Tina, Finn)_

_(Props: Ramen.)_

_(Set: Mike's room, transitions to hallway in McKinley)_

Mike: *dances*

Mr. Chang: *walks into Mike's room and sees he's dancing* What... are you doing?

Mike: Uh, dancing sir?

Mr. Chang: *shakes his head* No.. NO. You're supposed to be doing your homework.. not , not dancing like an idiot.

Mike Chang: *frowns and looks down ashamed* I'm sorry. I'll get right on it. I don't know what I was thinking, sir.

Mr. Chang: Why can't you just be a good child? You'll never be successful in life.

Mike Chang: I'm trying. I just don't have time with all my classes, the glee club, the video game club, and the zombie apocalypse club. It's hard. *sighs*

Mr. Chang: All those stupid clubs are getting in the way of your success. They're melting your brain. That explains why you've been so idiotic lately. *looks down, shaking his head in disappointment*

Mike Chang: They're not stupid. They make me happy. Those are the things I like doing. I promise I'll make more time for studying.

Mr. Chang: You don't need happiness. You need discipline. If your grades don't go up from that B you have, you're out of all of those little clubs of yours and I'll send you to a private school away from your friends.

Mike Chang: Yes sir. *says obediently*

_Set changes, hallway in McKinley. Tina & Mike are talking._

Finn: *takes the ramen and walks down the hallway*

Mike: *yawns cause tired from studying*

Tina: *Leans against the locker, looking at Mike* Are you okay?

Mike: Yeah. Just tired. *shrugs* I've been studying, I need to get my grade up.

Finn: *sees Mike* Yo Asian or should I say chi Ching or whatever *starts throwing ramen* here's your people's food

Tina: But your grades are- *Turns to Finn who starts throwing ramen, covering her face*

Mike: Hey man, that's my girlfriend. *puffs out chest*

Finn: Hahahahaha *continues but soon stops* I don't care this should last you awhile.

Mike: *gets frustrated and slams le locker*

Finn: Okay I don't need your Asian rubbing off on me so bye. *walks away*

Tina: Mike, leave it *gets the ramen out of her hair*

Mike: It's not fair. What makes them so better? Who cares if we're Asian or that I got a B on a test? It shouldn't matter! *rambles*

Tina: Nothing makes them better. *Takes his hand* And no one should care. We are just as good as them. But what is it with your grades?

Mike: *sighs tiredly* You're right. No one should, but they do. My dad found out I got a B, and now if I don't get an A on this next test, I have to quit all my favorite things.

Tina: Your dad is too hard on you. Having a B is amazing. Have you tried talking with him?

Mike: He's not the easiest person to reason with. It's either his way, or nothing. *shakes head* I'm sorry, it's not your problem.

Tina: It is my problem. You are my boyfriend and I care about you. I will do anything to see you happy again. what about... going to a counselor?

Mike: I appreciate it, and I know you're just looking out for me. But I don't have any time for that. Especially now. I am happy though. I have you by my side. *smiles*

Tina: *Squeezes his hand* It can help you pretty well though. Just... think about it

Mike: *tightens hold on your hand* Okay, I'll think about it. I've just been really stressed out. Thank you. *kisses le cheek*

**END SCENE.**

**Scene Three**

(Sexual Orientation Bullying)

_(Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Puck)_

_(Props: bowties)_

_(Set:Locker in hallway of McKinley)_

Blaine: *smiles at bowtie collection*

Kurt: *walks to Blaine* Hey you *smiles*

Blaine: Hey...Kurt. *grins boyishly*

Kurt: So, how are you liking it here at McKinley?

Blaine: It's been lovely so far. But that might just be from the company I'm keeping. *eyes twinkle* How's your day been?

Kurt: Well, a few people have been shoving me in the hallway and calling me names, but other than that, my day's been great.

Blaine: *frowns* Kurt, that's not okay. You should tell someone before it gets out of hand.

Noah: *overhears their conversation and includes himself in it* Why not? He deserves it.

Kurt: *tries to avoid eye contact with Puck*

Blaine: Excuse me, but who are you to decide whether or not someone deserves to get bullied? *says with attitude*

Noah: First of all, he's gay. Second of all, you think you're gonna stop me? *folds arms*

Blaine: I'm not going to stoop down to your level. Just leave Kurt alone. *grabs Kurt's hand* Go throw around your testosterone somewhere else.

Kurt: *looks down at their hands, smiling softly*

Noah: This doesn't concern you.

Blaine: His sexual orientation doesn't concern you either! *angry with attitude*

Noah: *rolls his eyes* Whatever. Bye, ladies. *walks off*

Kurt: *sighs*

Blaine: *looks at Kurt and takes his other hand, now holding both and looking at him deeply in the eyes* Don't listen to anyone okay? You can't change the fact that you like what gender you like. If anyone ever bothers you like that again, tell a teacher. It's bullying, and it's not allowed.

Kurt: *nods and a soft smile appears on his face* Thank you.

Blaine: You're welcome.. always remember, _courage._

**END SCENE.**

**Scene Four**

(Conclusion Scene)

_(Characters: Everyone)_

_(Props: None)_

_(Set: William McKinley High School Hallway)_

_Lights are dim. Each character from earlier scene covers the area of the stage and when they speak, a spotlight from the ceiling lightens them._

Blaine: Bullying... No one ever deserves to be bullied.

Kurt: Whether you're a different sexual orientation than everyone else.

Rachel: Whether you have something wrong with your physical appearance.

Jesse: Whether you're not as good at something as others are.

Tina: Whether you're not the same race as everyone else.

Mike: Whether your grades are lower or even higher than everyone else's.

_Lights get slightly brighter so everyone is seen. Bullies walk on._

Finn: Then there's us, the bullies.

Mr. Chang: Sometimes you don't even realize you're bullying someone.

Quinn: Sometimes you do.

Puck: Or sometimes you think you're just doing the "right" thing.

Santana: Thing is.. in the long run, if that person ends up harming themself, you'll be the guilty one.

All: So let's all work together to stop bullying.

_Lights fade into complete darkness._

**END PLAY.**


End file.
